customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DeltaStriker
Rise of Overlord Question Hey DS i got a quick question. Can Randy be second-in-command for the Hero S.W.A.T Team? I hope you don't thinnk i'm being demanding but i just wanted to here what you think about the idea. Plz respond on my talkpage :) I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 22:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you very much! :) I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 20:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Jalix Hey, can complete the Jalix MoC, so I can see who won the contest? Thanks! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Rise of Overlord Very good, but a few grammatical errors, I wanted to change them, is that okay? -NGO --"(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 15:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: White Mercenary Mhhmm see this is a tough call because it seems as the though the user tried to put alot of effort into its characters but the pages just arn't good for lack of a better word. they have no infoboxes, the pictures are all over the place, and the info isn't that great. If it where me i would just get rid of the pages cause its gonna take alot of effort to bring the pages back up to par. I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 18:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply to idea Thanks for the suggestion(and yes, you did spell it right)! Although that would normally make sense for it have such a name, and the planet does need a name, the "ia" thing at the end of names is purely human(in fact, Latin!), so I'll likely not use that exact name. This was a good reminder of what I need to work on, and is certainly appreciated, though. ArghYeMatey 03:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Story Limit No, there is no story limit. Stories are good. We need stories. That is all. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. So people don't have to search your user pge every time they want to respond to a message, it would be nice to put a link to your talk page in your sig. RE:The Powers That Be Good point, just noticed that. Anyways, I left a message on the article in case they came back to edit. Not sure if that's the best option. We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 20:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Haha, wow. I hope those random people do come back to finish their articles. We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 00:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'm fine with that, but see that black bar up top? Ask FIRST since I'm an active user! Thanks! "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 11:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pages??? I know, it's like a whole hundred articles just blew up into nonexistence. -Oonie It could be some mass deletion we weren't informed of, although I doubt it. RE: New Theme/Badges Well, my entire blog post was about badges and fanfic areas, so, yes, we will use them...McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I didn't vote against everyone. And regardless of my activity and keeping-to-myself, I'm a part of the community here, and thus allowed to vote. And I do read up on contributors. But don't think I'm a stalker. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Notifications What do you mean? Does a box pop up saying you have new messages, but when you check your Talk Page nothing new is there? If so, it's a bug. That happens to me as well. If not, what happened exactly? Switching to Message Wall won't help. Message Wall conversations and Talk Page messages are not shared. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 00:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Biomech wiki Sure i'll join in, but be warned, i'm on the internet at least 4 times a day, so you might see me around A LOT. Anyways, thanks for the compliment, you've done quite well yourself. (P.S. i'm still trying to figure out custom sigs) -Oonie is coming to HF... 01:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) What?!?! Vandal! What the fudgecakes! VANDAL! Good going Delta, let's take em' down! Oonie is coming to HF... 00:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:CTW I'll check it out. Thanks. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 01:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just saw the dedication for me on Rise of Overlord. THANKS DELTA!!!! *sob* THANKS! Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 19:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hey delta, thanks for helping on my moc Ryan killshot, if you liked him make sure you look for his bro johnny pyro coming soon! CSW Articles Hey, Oonie sugested I ask you this: If the Custom Slizer Wiki doesn't get enough members, could we move all our articles over to Biomech Wiki? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I figured that if the CSW were not to do so well, we could merge our articles into the Biomech wiki, that way you would get more users there (if this even takes place) and hopefully we'll be bringing over some good Slizer/Throwbot stuff. PS I will still be going on Biomech, but i'll have to take back my offer on the Slizer pages, at least for now. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 01:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I haven't been on CBW for a while, I wrote one article for toa Oonie, but that was it. If you want the full story I could tell ya. It's a bit of a long story. :-P [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 02:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Your story Even though you edited it, I will nto count the new parts towrds the final decision. After you handed the story in, you were not allowed to change it. So, keep the changes, but they will not affect my review at all. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 20:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin on CTFCW Guess what you got mail and admin on Custom Transformers Characters Wiki!An awesome combination of awesomeness!!! FoC is gonna rock! (talk) 17:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Randy Punk Thanks for the update DS :) I am looking forward to reading it. also i really liked the ending of your most recent chapter it was pretty epic XD Awesome Yo Delta, congrats on being accepted as a rollback! I have confidence in you, as does probably everyone else. Oh, and you can call me B-FF, (wow I hadn't seen that before :-P) the Cacola thing is getting old. [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Cacola']] [[User talk:Bionic-Force Factory|is NOT coming to HF]]... 15:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) True dat...hold on I got an idea! [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Everyone's' favorite B-FF!!!]] (talk) 16:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Boom! Inspired by you my man! RE: HRT Invitation accepted, thanks! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 20:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey so can I put the HRT badge on my profile? Also, should there be invites going out to bub, bob,and Shmid? [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 22:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Hey, I realized something. We sort of went overboard. I mean, we really should've marked the new articles as stubs instead of deletions, because they were made literally ten min. ago. We probably should have done what BTD does, giving a time limit before marking and deleting. Just saying :-P [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 20:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recon Team Ok, I'll join. Slap the badge on my badges section on my page! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) U like bionicle or hf Jerryyang2001 Sorry bout renaming ure page. Please reply Jerryyang2001 (talk) 13:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Jerryang2001 RE:slider template Erm... How about I make a custom pic? No offense, but it looks terrible...it's stretched out and everything. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) To know you accept apology Jerryyang2001 (talk) 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Jerryyang2001